New Curse, New Savior
by aliqueen16
Summary: After Henry leaves Storybrooke, we see him grow up in Central City, Missouri and have a family of his own. Meanwhile, another curse is cast back home, and Henry can't save his family and friends as he was destined to, as his mother once was. Will someone step up in his place or is Storybrooke doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Storybrooke

(A/N: My first OUAT and Flash story, some details may have to be changed in favor of the plot, so please bare with me)

Henry's pov

I had thought long and hard about leaving my family and friends in Storybrooke, Maine in favor of moving to Central City, Missouri. Leaving them was really hard. Well, most of them, anyway. Ultimately, I decided to go; after long and tearful goodbyes.

Upon arriving in Central City, I began college in medicine at Central City College; wanting to be a general practitioner. I was taking a short break from my studies at the coffee shop located on campus and relaxing, when the doors opened to reveal the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen, certainly the fairest of the land. Quickly noticing her gaze was trained on me, probably for staring at her, I introduced myself, rambling "I'm Henry." the beautiful woman with bright, light- colored eyes and bouncy chocolate curls smiled, her voice as sweet as honey "I'm Nora."

I smiled, my textbooks long forgotten in favor of Nora; who I spent the next 5 hours talking with; and made arrangements to talk to the next day. I hope I can gather enough courage to ask her out...

Up next

Nora and Henry's future

Trouble in Storybrooke


	2. Chapter 2

Henry's pov

I was fresh out of med school, and Nora had finished her own studies way earlier than I had; due to choosing a different career path. We had not been married long, and when I got home, she smiled; not-so-subtlety gesturing to our dinner. I grinned, everything clicking, and smiled

"Baby beef, baby corn, baby carrots... You're pregnant?"

She smiled, happy tears trickling down our faces as we kissed after she nodded. I gingerly placed my hands on her stomach "Hey baby. I'm your daddy. I love you."

Those nine months took forever to go by; but soon Bartholomew Henry Allen was born; and was loved by both of us with all of our hearts. My wife looked at me

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Storybrooke so your family can meet Barry and I can meet them?"

I sighed "It would be nice, but things are still dangerous, especially for those that do not have any of the magic. I'm worried for you, and; besides; I have many enemies that would take you both and do who knows what just because you both are my family. And I have no idea how strong Barry's powers are, if he would be at risk of exposure. It's best to stay put."

She sighed, but understood my logical thinking and appreciated the protection. Protection I failed to provide 11 years later.

It was a weird and tragic night. Red and yellow blurs circled around my terrified wife; who screamed for me; and I was at a loss. This defied science, and was far from magic. Dark or Fairy magic, it was neither. The noise woke up Barry, who came downstairs sleepily, and stood terrified at the sight. It was then that I wished my Grandfather or adopted mother who was really my step-grandmother were here with their magic; since they were none other than Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen. Eyeing my son, I turned to him in a panic

"Run, Barry! Run!"

Before he could even let my words sink in, he was gone; whisked away by one of the blurs; the red one; who overpowered the yellow one. Both vanished afterwards, and I noticed Nora had been stabbed through the heart; and I hurriedly put my medical training to use and held the knife, using the very utensil that had been used to cause harm to my wife to try to save her life. But I had been too late. She was gone. Not even magic could bring her back. I lost the love of my life, and Barry lost his mother.

Things only got more and more grim, for the blurs and the murderer in the yellow lightening was not substantial evidence enough to convince the jury, especially since my prints were on the knife; no matter how many times I told them I was a doctor and had merely been attempting to stabilize her to save her life. So, since I had been deemed a murderer, I was incarcerated for life at Iron Heights Penitentiary; and Barry was now under the foster care of Detective Joe West, a close family friend; and lived with him and his daughter Iris, Barry's best friend and crush, who was the same age as him. I could not believe this was happening.

 **Snow/ Mary Margaret's pov**

I could not believe this was happening. We were facing a major war against our enemies, loved ones were dying; and our resources, including some magical element; were running scarce. Regina came up to me, as we were now on good terms

"They are predicting the war will run for over a decade. We need to contact Henry. Emma is also on board with this idea. He is our only hope. The master of swordsmanship and both types of magic, and armed with the knowledge on our enemies from his book you gave him. We will keep updating him, but should things get more out of hand, he will need to come to our aid."

All I could do was nod in agreement, and I also missed my grandson dearly. This new curse cast by Ursula and her goons was really taking its toll, pitting everyone that failed to fight it against each other. Not all the fatalities in our community were from them; Ursula managed to entice some heroes to slay some of their own people.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry's pov

I was a CSI with the Central City Police Department in Missouri. Son of Dr. Henry Allen, who had been wrongfully convicted of murder; and the late Nora Allen; the victim in my father's case. I saw everything at tender age of 11, up until this mysterious blur sped me over ten blocks away from my house. But the man in yellow, with red goggle-like eyes; is the one responsible for killing my mother; not my father. Single stab wound to the heart. I know that, and I've known that for the last 14 years. 14 years. That is how long my father has been sitting in Iron Heights, wrongfully convicted of killing the woman he loves, in front of his child. His own flesh and blood. And people say kids have a wild imagination...

I visited my Dad at Iron Heights as much as I could, even tried to escape Joe's house to be with him a few times and worked on a plan on how to break into the prison since I was 11; before everything changed.

I had gone into forensics to find my mother's true killer and get my Dad out of prison. I mean, what even WERE those blurs, fighting a war around my Mom that seemed to blossom from an everlasting feud? But I ended up really liking the job; and I get to work with my foster father, Joe, everyday. That is something I treasure and enjoy. However, I never take my eyes off the grand prize. Getting justice for my family. The only thing is that forensic scientists only get to solve murders, not prevent them. Little did I know that soon I would be doing both; but not only as a scientist.

Iris, Joe's daughter; is my best friend. What she doesn't know, is that I have been in love with her since we were eleven. I love spending time with her, and I even got her to come with me to the big unveiling of Dr. Harrison Wells' Particle Accelerator. Breaking the silence and bringing me out of my thoughts, Iris asked

"What's so great about this particle accelerator anyway?"

I then went on to explain how his work in quantum physics was light years ahead of what we knew now, and could revolutionize the areas of science, medicine, technology and so forth. She smiled at my nerd-rant, but mostly that I seemed happy about what I was talking about and teased

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English again."

I then explained in easier terms, and off we went. Little did either of us know how drastically things would change from that night onward; simply because of an anomaly in the launching of the the time it was fully active, it was raining too hard, so I was back in my lab; which in a way, was good; because I got to get a head start on a fingerprint analysis order; and I had been dealing with the chemicals needed for such a task when it all went down. Or, to be more precise, up. The Accelerator exploded, radiating its dark matter throughout the entire city. I was hit by it too, through a lightining bolt that hit me, bringing the dark matter upon me as well as the chemicals I had been using in the analysis. I was instantly unconscious.

I woke up from the coma I had fallen into nine months later, and, much to my shock, I had awakened at STAR Labs; founded by none other than my personal hero, Dr. Wells; who I also got to meet. Working alongside him were bioengineer and doctor Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, an engineer that could make anything out of anything as far as I was concerned. He handled all the equipment from the lab.

We soon discovered that I had super speed, and had its source of power; the Speed Force within me, as a result of being hit by the lightning bolt,the dark matter and the chemicals. I was a meta-human; which was the term they were using to describe all the ones affected by the explosion. I kept having metabolic failures though; and my friend Eddie Thawne; who has been there for me my entire life and works with me and Joe as a detective and Joe's partner initially feared it had to do with my magic background; as he was from Storybrooke and was sent to watch over me just as August, aka Pinnochio was charged with taking care of my paternal grandmother, Emma Swan. I knew of my background, but had never had proper training. Not in magic nor in swordsmanship. My father was originally going to start to teach me when I was fourteen.

Luckily for me and Eddie, it had nothing to do with magic, but with me being a speedster. I was not having enough calories in my system; for I needed ten thousand or more. Once my friends at STAR Labs helped me fashion a proper diet, I was fine. Cisco built this super cool suit for me and I began to help saving people, always in disguise to protect those I love and because I did not do it for the glory. Soon enough, I was given the moniker The Flash; and it stuck. My powers would come in handy on a very peculiar and risky long-term mission in a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry's pov

Today was the day that I usually go to visit my Dad in Iron Heights; though this was no ordinary visit. I knew so as soon as he requested I brought Eddie with me. This had to be something serious, and I was nervous and jumpy; worst case scenarios parading and waltzing around in my head as Eddie drove us to Iron Heights in his car. The scenery on the way going was so familiar to me by now that I did not even bother to look; not to mention I was more worried about what my Dad was going to tell us, and how to keep me being the Flash a secret from him. Why couldn't life be easy, just every once and a while...?

Before I could ponder or wallow any further, we had arrived. We signed in and went to the visitation room instead of the regular phones and glass walls this time around. I was happy I got to hug him, and he held me for the longest time; causing both of us to cry before recomposing ourselves and sitting down. It was eating away at me, so I had to ask

"Dad? What's going on? What's the family emergency? And, since Eddie is here... Is it Storybrooke?"

I did not know what to feel or expect of the situation when he nodded, confirming my suspicions. I was confused, to say the least

"Don't they have resources of their own, like armies, potions, spells and magic; even science?"

He nodded

"You're right, Slugger; they do. But Ursula cast a specific spell, and anyone who falls victim of it turns crazy; and , long story short; people of Storybrooke that are being controlled are killing or trying to kill each other. They need your help, Barry. I can't help save them this time. Your Grandpa David can help you hone your swordsmanship skills, as can Eddie; and your magic training will come from your stepgrandma Regina and your Grandpa Gold; along with the Blue Fairy. You will also have pixie dust at your disposal. I had my moment to be a hero; and now I need you to step up to the plate for me. Could you do that? Our family and Eddie will make sure you are safe."

Wow. That was a lot to take in. Not to mention, who would protect Central City? But my family needed my help, and my metahuman powers could only help. I looked at Eddie, who gave me a reassuring nod; then at my Dad, simply stating

"I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Barry's pov

Joe covered for us with Captain Singh; saying we were investigating some cases away from Central City that might have ties to some of our crimes. To make sure that did not turn out to be a lie, I would do that upon our return; with the use of my speed as an advantage. By now, we said goodbye to our families for now; and all that was left was for me to say goodbye to Cait, Cisco and Dr. Wells, under the pretense of visiting family and working those cases. Again, not a wrong explanation.

I walked the familiar path from the hallway to the Cortex, where they were all gathered, thinking about what I was going to say. It's not that I could not find any words at all, I was just at a loss for the right words, to make sure they would not find out about my little secret. And they could read me like a book just by looking at me. Each in their own particular way. Cisco was one of my best friends; so he could use that to notice something was up with me; Caitlin would call upon her scientific knowledge of behavioral patterns, already having the knowledge of all my quirks and mannerisms; not to mention how sometimes she seemed more like a maternal figure towards her patience. She could have me figured out instantly. As for Dr. Wells, he seemed to eerily know a lot about me. A LOT. Like if he had been watching over me throughout the years somehow. I don't know. But I sure hope I can get through this without fail. Then Eddie and I would leave, using an old family heirloom of his; the Madhatter's hat. It could travel to other dimensions.

Anyway, I soon found myself greeting the team; and, sure enough; Cisco spoke

"Something's on your mind"

At the same time, if not before, Cait asked

"You ok? You look like something's bothering you"

Smiling at me, Dr. Wells spoke

"You can talk to us, Barry. We're here to help you."

I nodded

"Thank you. But I'm ok. I'll just be out of town working a case with Eddie and seeing some family. I'll be gone for an undetermined period of time, so I thought you should know. And I wanted to say goodbye."

They were ok with it, and, surprisingly; had no followup questions; and after I had said goodbye to them; Eddie and I left for Storybrooke; arriving without delay; and my jaw dropped at the sight before me. Beauty and magic, destruction and chaos... I hope I can help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Barry's pov**

Once Eddie and I settled in a bit more, I had become extremely hungry; so we headed over to Granny's Diner; ran by the grandmother in the story of the Little Red Riding Hood. Eddie smiled

"This food is amazing, or so I've been told. And there's no wolf, no worries. Even though, you could totally take any wolf down, using your speed."

I nodded

"Good to know there are no creatures to be worrying about."

He looked back at me

"I said there was no dangerous wolf, not that there aren't any creatures to worry about. Stay alert, Barr."

That made me feel a bit uneasy, and I was so absentminded from trying to keep on high alert that I did not even notice a brunette woman, a bit younger than me, walking by with a tray full of orders; which , only avoided being dumped all over us due to my speed and quick reflexes. She was definitely a waitress here, but I soon saw a red hooded fabric tied around her waist. She was Little Red Riding Hood...

Before I could fully process that, I started by apologizing

"I am so sorry. I'm new to the city, and I was just taking everything in, I did not mean to bump into you like that."

Her reaction was the exact opposite of what I was expecting, however. Her plump, luscious lips curled up into a seductive smirk

"Don't be sorry. You are so cute! I'm Ruby. Maybe I could show you around Storybrooke after my shift?"

I froze in place. My heart belonged to another, and besides; I had a mission to complete; and lives were at stake. I spoke

"Nice to meet you, I'm Barry. Thanks for the offer, but right now is not really a great time; my friend and I need to meet up with some people we know from here."

She looked a bit upset, but let the matter drop, instead getting our orders. Once Eddie and I had eaten enough, we headed to where my family had regrouped and asked for us to meet them there. In my stepgrandma's mansion. I was going to meet the family I had in Storybrooke for the very first time.

Once we arrived at the mansion, Eddie was the one who rang the doorbell, due in part to me being to fidgety about meeting all of my estranged family members for the first time and to me catching my breath after speeding us to our destination.

 **Emma's pov**

I opened the door hearing the knock that signalized the arrival of Eddie and Barry, the latter being my grandson. I gave Eddie a quick hug, then held my grandson in my embrace for the first time; 25 years after he was born. I had missed out on so much...

"Hi, Barry. I'm Emma, your grandmother. Henry's biological mom."

He smiled

"Nice to meet you."

The next to smother him was Regina, then even Gold gave him quite the loving, warm embrace. Neal hugged him, then looked him over, admiring the little traits he shared with his father, our Henry. Then my parents came up to him. Dad spoke first

"Hi, I'm your grandpa David, and this is your grandma Mary-Margaret."

As they hugged him, I could tell his wheels were spinning at quite the speed inside his mind, trying to make the associations of family ties, and our real names to the names we had in the Enchanted Forest, and must of also had in children's books he read while growing up. We gave him a minute or two to process everything, not wanting to rush him.

After a while, he broke the silence

"Any other family members I should know about?"

Quickly, we all shook our heads. We did not want him anywhere near Pan, it was best if he did not know at all. I knew he would not even encounter Pan or Neverland during his stay anyway, so there was really no point in telling him at all. We already knew of the acquired speed-related powers and abilities he got from an incident in Central City; and that, along with his magic and swordsmanship training, which would begin later on today, would be a huge asset to aid us in our war against Ursula and her minions and spells.

 **Eddie's pov**

We were all taking a break from the second training session; and Barr and I had been in Storybrooke for a day; staying at Regina's place with the rest of Barry's clan. Well, most of it, anyway. Interrupting the silence that had fallen upon us, the speedster asked the question we did not want him to ask in the first place

"So, is Peter Pan here or do I have to go to the second star on the right? Peter Pan is one of the characters I love the most. Is he real too?"

I wanted to whack Barry in the back of his head. I know he did not mean to not listen to his father, the daunting task Henry asked of him laying heavy on his shoulders; but of all the times to zone out in the middle of his dad's careful and detailed explanation; he zones out on the fact that Pan is evil, cunning, a monster, and Gold's father; making him Barry's great- great- grandfather. This could end up going way , WAY wrong. At least no one was making any efforts to answer his inquiry.

Sadly, my peace in that reassurance did not last long, for Barry saw a map of Neverland with Pan's hideout. He beamed as the rest of us tried not to groan aloud, especially me. He was under my care after all, and I knew what he was capable of. I knew how his mind worked too, especially after he mastered the full abilities of his speed. He was thinking of how to get to Neverland... He then asked

"Can I go to-"

Before he could even utter the name of Pan's realm, the rest of us replied with a clear,synchronized

"NO!"

Then Gold, Emma and Regina started to discuss which barriers and spells to cast to keep Barry from going to Neverland, on his quest to "save" Pan, for he truly believed Pan was capable of changing. That was a trait of Barry's that brought him problems more often than not; his ability to only see the best in others, or thinking every bad person could change at the drop of a hat. Knowing what was going through his mind, I turned to the rest of Barry's family, trying to warn them he would use his speed to break the time-space continuum to get to Neverland; but they would not pay any attention. When they finally did, it was too late.

"Where did Barry go?"

Neal and Emma asked, as frightened and worried as the rest of us. I sighed

"I tried to warn you he could get there using his speed, you wouldn't listen. He went to Neverland."

We immediately began working on a plan to get him back, hopefully before he and Pan ever crossed paths.

 **Barry's pov**

I was walking around Neverland, in search of Pan; when I suddenly came face to face with him. I could hardly believe this was real. Him being evil, and me meeting him. I sighed

"You don't have to be evil, you can change. Find the good in you. I know you can be good. I believe in you."

 **Pan's pov**

I recognized something in that kid. He, like the last visitor I had, posessed a heart of a truest believer. He would be of great value to me. I managed to knock him out with a potion of sorts I had made for that very purpose, then took him to my lair, where I tied him up in ways he could not escape, not even with his speed abilities he seemed to have.

It took him a while to wake up, and soon after, he realized he could not escape my restraints through his merit alone, he was left at my will and my mercy. I had done that not only because I saw he was a true believer, but also because I suspected it went deeper than simply that. He eyed me suspiciously

"Why did you kidnap me and why are you keeping me tied up?"

I grinned, and I could tell he was creeped out by it. Good, that was good. I inched closer to him

"Because you remind me of the last truest believer I once kept here, because I needed his help. You look a bit like him too. Henry, his name was. But that was decades ago."

My hostage spoke next

"Unbelievable. That was my father!"

I grinned. I had been right about this all along and this was working out beautifully. For me. For the good guys, this was a major problem, on top of the others they were already dealing with. I am so glad Speedy here got his father's curiosity. I smiled

"Then I was right! I thought you and he were related, given your looks. Barry, this means you and I are family. I'm your great-great grandfather. And it is a good thing you like me so much, because this cave will be your home forever."

Life. Was. Good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's pov**

I was terrified for my grandson. We ALL were. We all knew f the dangers if Pan had him; which was more likely than not. He could want his heart to be able to control him, like he almost tricked my Henry into doing; or trap him in Pandora's box and switch bodies with him, like he did subject Henry to. I turned to Eddie

" Can his speed get him out of this?"

He nodded " As long as there is nothing dampening them, yes. Besides, I do not think there will be anything dampening them, since Pan does not know such powers exist, or that Barry has them. "

Relief crossed our faces, and Regina inquired

"So he can come back, safe and sound, after escaping? So why is he not here yet?"

That very reasonable question left us quite a bit rattled. Nevertheless, we clung to hope he would return soon, unscathed. Thankfully, we were informed by my Mom that none of the perils Pan once forced my son to face could be inflicted on my grandson. We could only hope he was ok and could escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Barry's pov**

I was enjoying talking to Pan, especially excited now that I knew he was family. I could not believe it.

"Why did no one mention you before?"

He sat down next to me, sighing

"Family fallout. But it's ok. Now I have you to keep me company."

I thanked him for the sentiment, then looked at my great-great-grandfather. once he was not looking. I was deep in thought. I am the protector of the city considered ground zero for the impossible, so I have seen a lot of crazy in my day; but this was just another level. Fairytales are real, and I am related to most of the people I once thought were simply storybook characters. And I was in the home of one of my favorite characters; who just so happened to be my great-great-grandfather. That's just downright crazy. Not to mention he was not as much as a good guy as the media portrayed him for the kids.

I was trying to get him to switch sides, even though I could tell this was annoying him bit by bit. But I simply could not give up on family. Suddenly, he exploded

"I am happy and powerful just the way I am! Especially since you are stuck here with me, for good!"

I inwardly began to panic at the latter part of his outburst

"You're bluffing"

He grinned, and it was so evil a smirk that I felt sick to my stomach

"I'm bluffing? The exit is guarded by magic you do not comprehend. Not with that brain of yours or with Rumplestiltskin's help. You cannot fly without my help or the help of fairies; and they are not here."

I let a smirk of my own curl on my lips

"But I can run and open up the portals to get back to Storybrooke."

He laughed maniacally for a few minutes, leaving me incredibly uneasy, then he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and revealed, much to my demise

"I know about how your speed works. I know about your powers. Try to even phase your hand."

I tried a few times, none of them successful; confused until I saw the cave had been embedded with meta power dampening tech; much like the cells in the pipeline back at STAR Labs. I was doomed. My family is expecting me to run back to them in Storybrooke, they don't know to come to my rescue, and I cannot tell them to. And even if I could, I am not so sure if they could defeat Pan. Outwit him. I am doomed.


End file.
